


yes or yes

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: the duo keep on insisting that they are not together.clueless yet flirty supercorp





	1. Chapter 1

They were at Eliza's that one evening when Kara bent a fork or two as they were setting up the table, "You and Lena are together for how long now?" 

Alex almost choke on her beer. Kara could not seem to formulate a proper response to the question. 

Kara cleared her throat, and straightened the forks, "Eliza, we are not together." 

"I am just pointing out things I have noticed." Eliza tilted her head at Kara. "Anyways, you two will figure things out soon enough." 

Alex placed her arm on Kara's shoulder. "Soon enough," with raised eyebrows. "Like what a month and three days or…" 

Kara glared at Alex as she moved her shoulders away from Alex. That was oddly specific.  

Alex walked towards the refrigerator for another can of beer, "Told you, Kar, I am not the only one." 

Kara made a face. Alex did one back at Kara. They thought Eliza would not notice them, but she did, as she walked back to the kitchen, with a smile on her face. 

// 

"Thought of you. For sure, you forgot to eat lunch again. K" A note on the bag placed on the young CEO. It was a quarter past two in the afternoon. She just came back from an emergency meeting. A thumb brushed above the K so gently, with a smile of her face. She opened the bag. Another note on the other burger. "3, 2, 1" A knock on the balcony door was heard. Both women smiled instantly. 

Lena smirked as Kara's entered the office. It was always open when Lena is at her office, for Kara to simply visit her. 

"I overheard" (with her super hearing of course, Lena smirking at the reporter) "that you had a meeting of a sudden about something I know you can handle, 'cause you're Lena." The hero smiling widely, speaking of her best friend's name with full of love and adoration; hint of sparkle in her eyes that is always meant for her Lena; her eyes lingered at the woman in front of her. 

"What?" Lena adoringly smiled then looked at her feet briefly, and peeked at the hero's next actions - Kara was still looking at her with those ocean blue eyes. Lena hoped she could also know if Kara's heart flutters as well, as her heart does everytime she is with Kara. It happens more than she wanted to. She envied the hero sometimes, as she wondered if Kara's heart does backflips as well. 

"Well, after you" Kara gently grabbed the burgers from the table and waiting for Lena to sit on the sofa. 

She placed the burgers on the coffee table when Lena finally sat down. She also got them glasses of water, and grabbed the napkins from the paper bag left at her office table. 

They chatted about their day so far, and what they have missed for the few days they didn't meet in person. 

"Stop doing that." Lena insisted. 

"What?" With a smile on Kara's lips. 

"Stop." Lena suddenly felt awkward; blush on her cheeks, but tried to cover it up with a smirk. She thought it was working. "I said, stop." But it did not work.

"I am not doing anything." She wiped her lips with the tissue. She really did have something on her lips. 

Lena took this opportunity to have the upperhand. She admits she is a bottom (for Kara, she is, goddamnit, she is), but would not go down without a fight. (Pun intended)

She held Kara's chin ever so gently, as if Kara's would break with her touch, thumb brushing the right corner of Kara's lips. "You clearly missed a spot." She felt the heat of her best friend's cheek. 

Then out of nowhere, as they were sitting beside each other, knees touching, Lena kissed Kara's cheek, dangerously close to Kara's lips. The heat that lingered there from Lena's lips was electrifying. "Thanks for the burger. You are definitely saving me from hunger." 

And there it was. Another kiss on the cheek. "My hero" matched with a smile. She stood up, buttoning her suit. 

"Ye..yeah. Yeah. It's no big deal." Kara tried to collect herself by her gay panic, clearing her throat. Yup, she was blushing in broad daylight, in her superhero suit, in front of very proud Lena. "So, I gotta go. Bye." She kissed Lena's cheek, gave Lena a quick smile, swiftly walked backwards to the balcony door, leaving a shocked then blushing Lena. 

//

An hour into their weekly video chat, "Kara is smittened about you, Lena." Sam stating it as a matter-of-factly, in front of their respective laptops. 

"No." 

"Oh, you mean to say, 'Yes'." Sam could not be fooled. 

Lena looked at the screen, squinting her eyes at Sam. She told Sam what happened at her office earlier this week. 

"Clearly, you won that round of lemme flirt with my best friend round god knows how many." 

"Sam." (with a tone meaning "Absolutely"), raising her eyebrows. 

"Lena." (with a tone meaning "Keep telling that to yourself until you believe it is true."), Sam deadpanned.

"I miss you, Sam." Lena spoke sweetly. 

"I miss you too, Lena." Sam grinning at the screen.

Lena was telling Sam to congratulate Ruby again for her, for winning the school's archery competition and that she would tell others about the great news, before bidding their goodbyes. 

"So you and Kara are dating, right? Okay, bye." Sam quickly added to their goodbyes and ended their video call. 

Sam's cell phone then buzzed with a series of text messages. 

"NO"   
"WE"   
"ARE"  
"NOT"   
"DATING" 

"yet" Sam had a simple reply, with a satisfied smirk as she sent it.  

Lena, "*rolling eyes emoji*" 

Sam, "An emoji. What did Kara did to you, Lena?" 

Sam, "nO We aRe NoT dAtiNg", then added a picture of SpongeBob.

Lena, "?" 

Sam, "issa meme" 

Lena, "*it is a" 

Lena, "and Ruby, give the phone back to your mother" 

Ruby, "thanks for the archery equipments you donated to our school, Aunt Lena" 

Lena, "Congratulations on your win. We should celebrate when I visit." 

Ruby, "Thanks again, Aunt Lena.", and gave back the phone to her laughing mother, who was laughing so hard. 

"It is not that funny, Mom." 

"It is. You didn't know Lena as much as I do. I have imagined her face, her confusion about that meme. You know, she lives under a rock, like Patrick." 

"Okay, Mom." Ruby left her mother alone. "Don't forget to breathe. In and out. In and out." 

// 

As much as Lena was not a fan of social media, for the great PR of her company, she instructed Jess to make her a Twitter account and an Instagram account. 

She was made aware of their (relation)ship names - their, pertaining to her and Kara, and her and the caped hero - karlena and supercorp. 

She was tagged with tweets and posts. Her notifications flooded with their "date nights" as their fans (or "shippers" as Kara told her about their pairing. (She pointed out that it was a shortcut for "relationshippers" which was weird enough to think about. Kara just hugged her, and said, "oh you sweet, sweet innocent child, you". Lena playfully pushed Kara away from her.)

It was not that big of a shock, but still made her realize that their "date nights" include grocery shopping, eating at new restaurants around the city, coffee at Noonan's afterwards, and visiting the children's hospital, getting too much wine for game night. The duo made a way to meet up every single week. It is so domestic of them. 

A few posts caught her attention as she was browsing the social media applications on her phone. 

@noticemelena: @lenakluthor if you are going to choose between #karlena or #supercorp, which one would you pick?

(Lena _did_ noticed the fan.)

Lena replied, "all I know is for sure, without a doubt, I /always/ choose Kara." She wanted to add a wink emoji but she felt the poor shippers' hearts could not take it. 

Kara replied with series of keyboard smash tweets.

The other replies were breakdowns of shippers, around the world (Lena read those with satisfying smirk. Their power.) 

Some even tagged Supergirl (@supgirl) and Kara (@itskrdanvers) for their replies under the Tweet Lena answered. 

(Kara told her she saw a poster with Supergirl on it, and those words - telling Lena, she is Supgirl now. Kara texted her for a week with an opening line of "sup girl". She liked it. She just could not let Kara know that.)

@lenassupergirl: @supgirl Lena chose @itskrdanvers. Lena did: THAT

@supgirl: @lenassupergirl as long as Lena is happy, I am happy." 

The hero even attached a picture of her smiling with an L-Corp mug, drinking a cup of joe. 

Others joined the teasing.

@definitelynotalex: @itskrdanvers has the same mug too...you ain't that special @supgirl 

@thecitysdreamer: @supgirl that's my mug. Get your own mug. And you kept talking about Lena allday errday. Sisss...

She attached a meme "get in loser" 

@motherofruby: and i oop- 

Sam included a gif of the meme.

@ariasrubyyyyy: @motherofruby mom, please change your username *face palms* I am begging you. 

@ariasrubyyyy: hi aunty @definitelynotalex miss you 

@definitelynotalex: @ariasrubyyyy miss you too, kiddo

@motherofruby: @ariasrubyyyy No 

@lenakluthor: Sam, stop with the memes for goodness sake. 

(Lena did not know yet, how to tag specific people.) 

@reporternianal: @itskrdanvers are you still alive?

Nia then attached the she's meditation guys, she's dead lady gaga meme. 

Then Kara posted on separate tweet and IG posts a picture of her and Lena together - Lena resting her forehead on Kara's shoulder, shy all of sudden. She tagged Lena, and added a caption. "My Lena over everything else" 

With the fact that Kara just called Lena - her Lena. She placed her phone in silent mode. 

Same goes with Lena.

A showbiz entertainment show's Twitter account tagged Lena and Kara. 

CEO @lenakluthor and CatCo's reporter @itskrdanvers, these two are definitely on their date night based on the picture Kara shared on Twitter and Instagram. 

(it was a poll tweet) YES or YES. 

@itskrdanvers: No, we're not.

@lenakluthor: No, we're not. 

There was a flood of replies with the SpongeBob meme. - "nO, We'Re NOt." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have step it up a notch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's this be a chaptered work? Yes or Yes?

"enjoying the view this fine morning" The caption indicated on a picture Lena posted on her Instagram and Twitter of Kara seating on the opposite side of the table, located at a terrace of some hotel, with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Kara was in her robe, smiling widely as she drank her coffee, looking at the sky.

"having the most splendid time this fine morning" A pic of the spread of food Lena ordered for them, knowing her appetite, with Lena was seen eating at the opposite side of the table, smiling at her. 

The comments flooded both of their posts. 

Nia commented on Kara's, "think of your own caption, sis. Lena posted first with 'this fine morning' #copycat". 

Sam commented on Lena's, "uhmm, wearing matching robes, and dishevelled hair, interesting." 

Nia tagged Sam under Sam's comment, "Kara told me the other day, she will just get some coffee, and bamm she went to Paris, with Lena." 

Alex's on Kara's post, "your last text message to me is that you have low battery, and you ended up charging in Paris?" 

Lena replied on Alex's comment, "matter of factly, I have a charger....in Paris." 

Nia replied as well, with "*an arm flexing emoji* #flex" 

the rest of the comments on Instagram are filled with 

 **karaluthor** "looks like in a honeymoon to me?"   
 **lenanoticedme** "did they secretly got married? #endgame"   
 **karlenashipper** "share more photos, please, I beg."   
 **luthordanvers** "#couplegoals"   
 **supergirlfan** "#gayactivity"   
 **karlenaendgayme** "gaying it up in Paris #goals" 

And to even add fuel to the fire, Kara liked all the comments from their fans. Lena took it up a notch and only like the first two fan comments. 

//

"Where am I?" A picture of the view at her hotel room, vast sea, and boats, with Lena overlooking the sea at the corner of the photo. Kara was trying to subtle, but she wanted to talk a picture of Lena. Coincidentally, the view was beautiful as well. 

Alex left a comment, "Sis, is that 'another work trip'? That's the lame excuse you told me last time. And if you are 'low battery' again, For sure, @lenakluthor has a charger there laying around. So you answer my damn texts." 

Nia, "Uhmmm, are you working hard or hardly working? On your monthly 'work trip', I see." 

Lena posted a picture, "no star could ever compare" It was Kara at the same terrace that Kara posted earlier today. Kara was looking at the night sky.  

Sam, "oh being a proud 'friend' *smirk emoji*" 

Cat, of all people, "@itskrdanvers, did you find a source for your article in Greece?" 

Kara replied "@thecatgrant yes I did." 

Nia added, @itskrdanvers your article is about the new projects of L-Corp. But you went to Greece with @lenakluthor? You're such a gay mess." 

Lena replied "@thecatgrant, I need to go to one of our laboratories in Greece. I insisted on Kara on following me around for her article." 

Sam, "@lenakluthor, you are just showing off how genius you are to Kara! #Lenamoves" 

Kara, "@motherofruby I will go to the ends of the Earth, for her anyways *heart emoji*" 

Alex, "@itskrdanvers very subtle with the *heart emoji*, you gay mess." 

Kara, "@definitelynotalex @kellyolsen get your /girlfriend/ out of this comment section. Don't let me tell Kelly how you are the biggest gay mess here."

Kara replied, "@reporternianal keep quiet, perhaps"

Nia, "@itskrdanvers just tell Lena you love her, perhaps." 

Kara, "@reporternianal I do, all the time."

That simple comment alone received 2,000 likes and counting. 

At one of the lounge chairs at the balcony, the two were cuddling, Kara asked, "how come you didn't like my comment?" 

Lena, move her head back, facing Kara, "I won't love you a little less whether I like the comment or not." Then proceeds on kissing Kara's cheek.

The same showbiz entertainment portal's Twitter handle tagged Kara and Lena . 

Did CEO @lenakluthhor and award-winning reporter @itskrdanvers finally confirm their relationship via Instagram? 

(It was a Twitter poll) Yes or Yes

Lena replied to them, "No." 

Kara replied under Lena's, "No, Lena and I are definitely not dating." 

And fans commented under Kara's, without removing Lena's username and the showbiz entertainment's, "sure *wink emoji* and btw #karlenaendgame" 

Kara ended up tweeting "#karlenaendgame ?" And Lena retweeted it with a comment, repeating Kara's tweet. 

And fans did the same. Retweeting Lena's tweet with a comment, over and over again.


End file.
